


Mad Man: Book Seven

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [42]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, General Hospital (TV 1963), Infinity Train (Cartoon), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, cabinfic, paranormal/supernatural elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where the Princes and Co go off the grid thanks to a Cabin in the Woods. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Mad Man: Book Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mad Man: Book Seven  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/GH/IT has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) GH/IT(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where the Princes and Co go off the grid thanks to a Cabin in the Woods.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Sam McCall...Kelly Monaco  
> Tulip Olsen...Ashley Johnson  
> Princes William and Harry of Wales...Themselves

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. Chronokinesis. I had trained with legendary pokemon Dialga during my pokemon journey and developed the ability back in 2011. The arrangements were made by Samantha "Sam" when we were still "friends".

Sam accused me of "stealing the gaming console" of her oldest son and the heated argument that followed ended any contact with each other. I retaliated by "freezing" her on a high paying with full health and dental benefits job interview.

Needless to say Sam didn't get that job. I had gone to the home of the brothers William and Harry who had traveled with me on my journey to tell them about my fallout with Sam.

William hugged me and shared an idea that might make things better.

"Jari Doesn't your family own that fucking Cabin out in the woods? Maybe you should get away for awhile." William said.

"That's probably not a bad idea." I said.

I deleted all of my accounts on social and changed my number. The brothers and my parents were the only people that stayed in the contacts. I turned my weekend visit to the Cabin long term effectively going off "The Grid."

Two months later I answered the door to Tulip a hiker that had gotten separated from her friends.

She asked to use my phone to contact someone but I said "no" not wanting to be bothered. Tulip was quite irritated with me when she left. That evening William and Harry paid me a visit. Harry mentioned recently running into Sam and Paul Sam's new boyfriend and that he could tell Sam missed me.

"Sam and I are not friends. It's too little. Too late." I said.

Reminders by the brothers that I couldn't "shut out the world forever" prompted me to pack my suitcases that night. With space taken from the situation with Sam I realized that it was time for me to go home. I had an awkward run in with Sam the second day after getting home. Once the awkward small talk was over Sam apologized for her part in us falling out and I accepted.

Even now in 2021 Sam and I "were not" friends and I wasn't sure if we ever would be again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
